Jaundiced for a Reason
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: Ryou has always been the sweet person in the Bakura family while Bakura continued to be looked at as someone who was cruel to his sweet, innocent little brother. But what if it as just an illusion? What if Ryou wasn't innocent after all? YMxYB YBMalik
1. Family InsightNew Beginning

YGO is not one of my properties ;; I don't own them

A Bakura tribute

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jaundiced For a Reason

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

It was insipid day. Boring, dull, and plain. At least that's what Bakura thought. Dark crimson hues looked over his surroundings. Students his age giggled or talked to themselves. Some acted like the usual holier-than-thou fools while others acted like the 'innocent' type. They think it's a good way to become extremely popular in Domino High but of course, they don't notice that the tactic been so overused that it practically became nothing but a foolish act of drama meant to intimidate or to pretend. Does it matter to Bakura? Definitely not especially since he hates both of them equally anyways.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bakura the antisocial demon."

" Ah, Yami, that isn't very nice…"

What perfect timing. The top masters of the art of playing innocence and godly; Atemu Yami and Ryou Bakura.

Of course, immediately one would wonder the simple question that pops up immediately in that little empty space which your brain should occupy...: Isn't Ryou Bakura actually Bakura's little brother??" Exactly. But how can one his own flesh and blood? Easy. That person is a freak. 'Nhn...he wasn't like that before .' With a sigh, he leaned back against his worn out chair, feet propped up on his desk as if it's nobody's business.

"What do you want?"

Atemu sneered at him. "If you keep that tone, I might decide not to invite you after all. Ryou here was nice enough to persuade me to try to ask you myself personally."

Bakura sneered back, hues narrowing. "Well, pity that wonderfully planned party will be something I won't be attending."

Atemu could not help but snarled at Bakura, although softly. "You lost your last chance to become popular among this school. Be sure that I won't be back." With a haughty flick of his hair, Atemu walked away. Ryou sighed as if he was all knowing.

"Bakura, Bakura, why must you always be so mean to Atemu-kun?"

Eyes completely narrowing, Bakura turned to Ryou.

"You pathetic fool! Stop nagging like an unwanted hen and go and play with your stupid dolls or something."

Ryou eyes filled up with tears; it was already predicted as Bakura had turned away and closed his eyes completely. Of course, seeing the class 'cutie' -More like 'whore', Bakura snorted- in tears, soon enough everyone who liked Ryou -or wanted to get into his pants- were in an uproar.

Sighing, Bakura stuck a finger in his ear and made a great show of indifference and perhaps a little bit of annoyance at the stupidity of the others. Of course, human beings cannot be mature and leave this alone even when knowing they were deliberately being poked fun at. The whole thing ended in a fight and Bakura being the only one in trouble.

"Detention, Mr. Bakura!" With that, Bakura left the principle office, closing the door behind him like quiet click. Any normal would have either slammed it in anger or leave it and run for it. However, Bakura himself did not really care shit. Why should he when this was nearly a complete schedule. It happened almost every day. His detention number must have already over maxed the average. Of course, it didn't matter to him as well. Possibly because in detention, at least he had quiet solitude. Hours later, home was his destination.

Already nearing dark, the whitenette looked up at the sky. Red hues covered the clouds while being chased by the nearing black darkness. The moon itself was already visible. Sighing, Bakura trudged his way home knowing that his uncle would be waiting there with a leather belt ready for a beating. Ryou would of course be beside their father, smiling innocently while waiting oh-so-patiently for the beating that soon will commence.

Once that was over, the indifferent but slightly pained Bakura tugged his shirt back on; wincing slightly when it touched the many welts and bruises that decorated the once crème white skin. Ryou was whistling loudly and not too innocently either. Bakura wanted to take a hammer or a nice shiny sharp object and aim is at the head just to see if it's enough to kill the boy. Their father kicked him and he hissed slightly. Looking up with narrow eyes, red wine eyes filled with hatred met dark brown filled with superiority. Smirking, Mr.Bakura told his son of the 'happy' news.

" Seeing that you are nothing but scum in Ryou's beautiful shining school, you shall be transferred of the Domino High at the slums. You can get there by yourself."

Leaving Bakura openly gaping, both father and son took their leave. Bakura snarled and punched the nearest thing to him- the wall. Leaving a rather large dent and bleeding knuckles, Bakura immediately went to his room and turned on his computer. Now of course one would wonder how someone like Bakura whose father doesn't seem to be loving toward him could have a device worth thousands of yen to call his own. He simply saved up from his odd jobs here and there to get the small portable device. Stealing wireless from his neighbor, a bruised Bakura started his baby up looking uncertain about his future education.

Two days later.

Domino High School isn't actually all that bad. It turns out that the school has a dormitory of their own but seeing that he could hardly afford it, Bakura skipped over the registration form for it. His classes were those that were like his previous school. The school was far but it was durable if you take the train. Most of the freshmen, sophomores and juniors stay at the dormitories for reasons known and unknown. But that's all about it.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh at his blessing in disguise. Now he had excuses for never coming home until everyone was asleep. He also had excuses for doing his jobs. After all, Bakura's train fare won't be paid on it's on. Soon enough, the said male entered the school dressed in the mandatory uniforms of a black blazer, white shirt, and black pants. His shoes were tennis shoes though. His reason for that was because dress shoes aren't very comfortable for a full day of 8 hours of education. As soon as he stepped into the school and walked toward the inside shoe lockers, every eye was on him.

Was it because he was weird looking? Was it because he was new? Or was it because with just a glance, one can immediately Bakura was someone not to be messed with? The halls erupted into whispers. Shrugging them all off as foolish gossip and rumor making, Bakura felt more uncertain when the halls quiet down. Ignoring it, he felt a chill down his spine. Always trusting his gut, the whitenette knew something big is going to happen and it might not be a good thing. Almost immediately after he said that, the presence of someone behind him made him turn around sharply.

Two hands rested flat against the lockers while the connected arms locked him in like a human cage. Snarling lightly, he looked up and blinked. The most unusually beautiful violet optics stared back with a grin etched into the tanned face. Blushing scarlet for the first time in years, Bakura looked away.

"What do you want?!"

Chuckling softly, the stranger tilted the still blushing but angry Bakura's chin up with a slender forefinger.

"Now now...I think you would look much more attractive if you just smiled. Won't you just show me that I'm right in saying so my rose?"

Eye twitching, Bakura took a breather before proceeding to punch the flirting male.

"YOU FREAK!"

With that, an embarrassed Bakura ran for it. However, before he truly got away, the whitenette heard a lingering echo from behind him.

"The name is Marik! Remember it because we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon enough!"

* * *

Already after entering his new school, our poor little Kura is being molested by random people -well, random to him but we all know who the pretty stranger that interested Kura is.

Bakura: -Sulks- Press the pretty button or else I'll maim you.

Ryou: He just wants to see what happens to his next that's all -smiles-

Bakura: -Twitch- Shut up you annoying little demented demon.

Ryou: -Tears!- I AM NOT DEMENTED!

Ying: -Sweatdrops- Alright PEOPLE! While these two go argue themselves off, let's start reviewing! 3 Thanks for everything and sorry for the long wait! The year has been tough and I didn't have time to do my other stories but PH3AR NOT! XD I shall get started on the Ryou tribute as well!

Now everyone knows the fact that Ryou is always being loved by fans -not that it's a bad thing- for being the innocent and sweet one. now let's take a change and see what would happen if Ryou was only pretending to be innocent but is really a demon in disguise.

Ryou: -Pouts!- NOT YOU TOO!


	2. KIDNAPPED WTF!

XD SECOND CHAPPIE! Thank you my first reviewers!! 3 Onwards!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jaundiced for a Reason

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

It was only the beginning of school. The school bell has yet to ring leaving students precious minutes to converse with their friends before their brains get a largely unwanted workout -for most. Most of them were in the hall while some lingered in the opened classrooms conversing with those they believe to be their new classmates -freshmen-, their partners to be in crime -the sophomores-, their study and cheat sheet -the juniors-, and their friends -the seniors.

Of course the quiet peaceful life was soon to be quite disrupted as a white-headed figure ran into one of the classrooms -probably a random one but if Bakura is lucky, it's his homeroom- as if their very life depended on it.

Twitching from a way too early overload of insanity, our poor molested child took the very last seat in the classroom to recuperate and regroup the survivors of brain cells. Sighing, face twisted into an expression of annoyance, Bakura took out all his books which he had gotten from the front desk and stuck them all untidily into the open space called his desk.

Laying back against his chair, he looked up and stared at the dots on the ceiling.

"I don't want to know what that is..."

After getting bored from the endless counting of dots, spots, and broken paint lines, Bakura propped his head against his folder arms on his desk. After what happened yesterday, he was unable to get any sleep. The bruises and welts on his back and arms were annoying him greatly as well. After that horrifying encounter with that weird -"But sexy..." whispered Bakura's inner voice- alien, the sulking male had no more energy left.

Shaking away the image of the alien...Marik... up close and lips curved in a smirk -'I got to control my hormones...'-, Bakura prepared himself for a nice long rest. It was time to heal body and mind. Glancing to the clock in the room, he decided he would wake up a few minutes before class started. He should be able to hear the bell.

Or that was what he thought. Instead of waking up to himself willingly, he woke up to large jab in the back from a pencil who was being held by the exact same alien. Growling softly, he turned around and demanded why he was being jabbed painfully! Of course, being unfocused at that moment, he did not notice that class was in session and his outburst had made everyone turn and stare including the teacher.

" THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

A well aimed chalk hit his head.

" BAKURA...BAKURA...Why are you last name the same as your first name? NEVERMIND. TURN AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Snarling, the whitenette glared at the teacher heatedly before doing what she ordered although throwing a tantrum at the same time. Minutes passed and soon he heard chuckling behind him. Eyes narrowing into slits, Bakura pushed down on his pencil willing himself to stay calm. 'This is crazy and stupid.' His mind urged him to ignore the slightly hard jabbing and the giggles behind and around him. Left eye twitching, Bakura continued to try to pay attention.

However, a rather hard jab made him push the tip of his pencil completely down that the writing point had broke into many many dust particles. Of course, this is an exaggeration but hence, it seemed almost as if that was what just happened. About to scream his head off at the annoying blonde behind him, Bakura turned around for the second time, eyes completely glowering with pure hatred. However the expression on his victim of anger was quite disturbing that it had completely made Bakura forget what he was about to do.

You see, Marik was grinning happily albeit a bit of insanity. It was as if the taller male enjoyed taunting him even if it was in the form of little jabs from a stupid pen/pencil. Before Bakura could tell the said male off, the glorious golden bell rang and people got up almost immediately to pack their bags -more like throw it in- and run to their next destination to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting -or so you think...- teachers. Bakura watched every leave including Marik. After a few moments of pure silence, the poor mocked male slammed his head against his poor desk which could do nothing but let itself be slammed onto.

BANG! STUPID! BANG! ANNOYING! BANG! INSANE! BANG! AAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! Thud.

Happy with his newly acquired head wound -it was in the form of a rather small bruise-, Bakura stuffed his books back into his backpack before walking out the door. He expected students to stare at him. After all, he did just screamed at the top of his voice and he did just banged his head on the desk but he was not expecting the CAUSE of his torment to be waiting beside the door with a not-so-innocent grin on his face.

Optics widening considerably, Bakura tried to take a run for it. Key word: Tried. With a simple action of an arm lock, Marik had the poor Bakura hostage. Grinning as if he was already best friends with the unwilling Bakura, the blonde proceeded to drag the other from their second class to an empty classroom...or so it seemed.

A struggling Bakura kicked and squirmed and fought himself away from his kidnapper. Facing the said male, our whitenette slowly backed away before surprising tripping backwards on some sort of squishy object that lay forgotten on the floor.

"OUCH! Watch where ya goin' ya jerk!"

Yelping from his place on the floor, Bakura gaped at another blonde. This time, the blonde had a yanki or kansai dialect instead of their normal polite one -he forget what dialect it was called. Tokyo? Ibaragi? Daikanyama? Anyways, tilting his head back, Bakura could not help but notice that although the newcomer in his unruly aspect looked unpleasant to be with, obviously he was someone one could trust to be loyal.

As he was thinking, a large and rather loud object glomped him from behind. GLOMPED him. This of course made him unleash his instinct to scream. Yes, scream. Not a girl scream but just a normal freaked out at the moment scream. The male giggled and continued to cling to him. Slowly turning his head to see what the freak looks like, Bakura was surprised at the fact that he looked extremely similar to that of the alien.

Marik, who had been left forgotten till now, burst out in large fits of laughter. Clutching his stomach, the tall spiked-hair male bent forward, eyes shut with tears leaking out slightly from the lids. Blushing furiously, Bakura got up. The Marik lookalike clinged onto him still. Shaking the clinging male off like a puppy would to water clinging to it's hair after a bath, Bakura looked proud that he managed to get away, even if it was only for a few moments.

Those moments will always be treasured, that's for sure. While the embarrassed and humiliated Bakura glowered at the three laughing males, a new person came in although quietly. Everyone turned toward the new person as he closed the gate. The first thing that Bakura of course did was yell at the newcomer who looked surprised but amused at the reaction he got from simply entering the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BAKA PHARAOH!?"

Finger pointed sharply at the shortest male in the room, it took a few moments for everyone to stopped and digest what had just happened. Ten seconds. Five seconds. Two seconds.

"...PHARAOH!!!?!?!? AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

Soon enough, everyone was laughing again leaving Bakura for the hundredth time gaping at the new male who snickered softly to himself.

Soft silky bangs covered the large amethyst eyes. Three colors blending perfectly together in a form of a hair style called the 'Spiked Starfish', Bakura immediately reacted. After all, who wouldn't when their most hated enemy suddenly comes back into your life even if you are in a new school that is a few MILES away from the old one. Of course, Bakura only noticed then that the boy...since he can't be called a guy... had many piercings that Atemu had not. Piercings on his left ear and right ear. Some on his eyebrows and two on his lower lip to the right.

"...Shit. Forget this. I'm going insane and seeing things."

With that, for the first time in his life, Bakura fainted. In a room filled with people. People he didn't know. But at the moment, he didn't care. Why? 'I think it's time for a nice gooood rest. My brain makes my eyes sees illusions like a weird shorter version of the idiot of holier-than-thou. GOODNIGHT!'

* * *

HEYO X3 I managed to do this while the plot bunny still stayed in my mind. This is for my first and second reviewer!!! xD THANK YOU 


	3. Once UponMARIK GET BACK HERE!

Third one. WOOH! xD

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jaundiced for a Reason

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was such a wonderful feeling. The feeling of softness underneath his head and fluffiness around his body. It was as if he was sleeping on a wonderfully fluffed cloud. The sun was shining beautifully and the clouds were smiling down at him. Then suddenly a devil came into view. A tanned sexy devil with blonde locks framing his face delicately yet stubbornly. Violet hues locked gazes with his own wine-red orbs. That's when everything went horrible. The sun stopped shining. The clouds started to turn black and rain came pelting down on him. The devil smirked and pointed at him...or below him. Looking below him, which was his fluffy white cloud, he watched as the once beautiful cloud turned yellow. Then the smell of semen and blood filled his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The devil cackled. It then flew toward him at the speed of a flying bullet.

That was when he actually woke up. Of course, after a horrifying nightmare like that, our sweet naïve Bakura woke up and started panicking. That's when he noticed the silent and staring nurse beside him. Now that was when he started to scream. After all, when you wake up only to see a random person, you get scared as well.

Bakura took a few deep breathers while staying on the far side of the bed, away from the nurse. He pointed a shaking digit at the said nurse. Mouth open and lips forming the beginning of a word, Bakura felt himself get pricked with a very pointy needle. Eyes wide open, he stared down at his arm. The nurse was there, the small but sharp syringe already buried within his elbow. In shock, Bakura could only stay and watch the nurse finish whatever he was doing. And yes, he. A male nurse within a co-ed school. That's normal, no?

Moments later, the syringe was taken out and the whitenette rubbing the area around the injected part. The nurse turned around back to the desk and wrote down a few things in a file.

" Your physical exam did not have a mandatory test filed down. I saw the moment and decided to take action. Not to worry, it's only a blood test."

As the nurse turned back to speak more to his patient, he noticed that the said patient had already ran away.

Bakura panted softly while using a random neighborhood wall to support himself. While the nurse was talking, he noticed that it was already time to leave for home. The clock on the wall told him all he needed to know. This of course prompted him to take a run for it. His bag that was beside his bed, he had grabbed quickly. Shoes that were still on...they were left on. Sighing, Bakura hurried toward the bus stop and waited for it to come. Soon enough, he was already home. Darkening already, Bakura couldn't help but scowl and entered his temporary 'home'. Who would call this place home when all there is there is a world of pain and loneliness. Leaving his shoes outside, Bakura lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes and walked toward the stairs. Then something white caught his eyes. It was a small piece of paper taped to the banister of the stairs. He took it and read it.

"To the stupid son of mine,

Ryou and I have decided to move out. I hear that your school is not that good and you being in it ruins our reputation as a good family. Therefor, from today onwards, you will be living on your own here at this house. Ryou and I will be living in a much better house that I had just recently bought.

-Mr.Bakura"

"..." That was all Bakura could think of. These people that he had called family once had just abandoned him for the sake of reputation. How pathetic can one person get? But this doesn't matter. After all, in the end, the whole thing just seems so simple and unrealistic that it might not seem so real after all. It may seem almost saddening that a family might be this way but in a way, it's a blessing. For after all, this may mean that Bakura will finally be able to live on his own with a life of his own. If this continues on and if the bills are paid, this may mean that he might actually have some friends. For once in his life, he will be able to be alive...

The next day...

Bakura sighed softly, occasionally glancing at the blackboard with the teacher's scribbles on it. He shook his head and began to scribble. He sighed softly once more glaring as a annoying hard piece of chalk hit him directly in the middle of his forehead. Deja vu anyone? It wasn't fun and it sure as hell wasn't something he needed at the moment. Chuckling softy, he looked at the teacher who grumbled and went back to doing whatever he was doing to the board. Sighing softly, Bakura, decided that seeing that he has no idea on what to do, he might as well write a story of his own.

* * *

_Once upon a time in history, there was a young prince that went by the name of Akefia. This prince lived in a kingdom within the many hundred depths of the sea. He was a merman that was quite unpopular unlike fairy tales of the Little Mermaid and such. Oh yes, his looks were one of the few that most mermen and mermaids were to be jealous of. His kind were naturally beautifully just like the fairies, the elves, and all the other annoying creatures that lived at the time. _

_He himself had silky soft yet untamed winter snow hair. Alabaster skin flaunted itself as the mermaids wish for the same shine, soft-looking illusion that was naturally found in the alabaster skin. Long lashes hide the beauty of two dark wine-hued optics. Although not completely muscled, Akefia wasn't really that flabby either. His biceps were not as hard as one of those guards that float around snarling at random people. _

_He wasn't as weak-looking as a simple minnow either. Instead, it was as if he had the right amount of muscle. His tail were the color of dark maroon. It wasn't bright red enough for him to look like an underwater torchlight. Instead, it was a color that showed pride, beauty, and power at the same time. Perfect fit for Akefia's personality. Akefia is beautiful and smart. He could go against the highest scholar within his kingdom and win without giving 50. _

_All in all, Akefia seemed like the kind of Merman that all would wish to be with. However, there was one thing that separated him from the rest of his kind and that was his desire to see what was above the calm and not-so-calm waters of the sea. This desire... __his __ desire was an anathema within his society. _

_After all, seeing that his kind was all part fish, does it not give them an natural instinctive fear of going above water? Now, either way, Akefia desired to be free from the world of water, fish, and fins. He was tired of being submerged without any feeling of what the sunlight really is like. He wanted to see the creatures above and he wanted to feel what it was like to be a free breather without gills. Most of all, Akefia wished to be one of them. _

_Surely, if he is not accepted among his people, he would be accepted by the people opposite of him? _

_Akefia had gone through many years of being accepted and loved but only by having it be an obligation to everyone. His father was king and is strict. He believed in the traditional ideas, believes, and desires. The King never wanted anything changed unless he deemed it necessary. _

_Ashamed of Akefia, the King wanted to disown his own child. However, traditions say that it cannot be so until the day of Akefia's 18__th__ birthday. The only way Akefia can be disowned is by having him shipped off as a wedding gift or a groom to someone else. With this in mind, the King made it his business to make sure everyone around Akefia ignored the poor boy. He, himself, took part in this greatly. _

_For the last 17 years, the King showered all his love and attention upon his second and youngest child. This child was Ryou and Ryou just so happens to be the opposite of Akefia. Ryou were the softer version of Akefia. Soft silky hair flowed with the color of moonlight while 'innocent' mocha brown eyes flicker back and forth as he swam about with his dark cerulean blue tail. Ryou may look innocent but to say he is would be saying he was a wolf in a lamb's skin. _

_Now, Akefia believed in his ideas and beliefs quite strongly. He was ready to do whatever he can do make sure it was proven true even if it meant to bloody himself. Of course, Ryou being spoiled from the first day he was born, Ryou used his power as a prince and heir to the kingdom to the very maximum. Most of the usage was meant to cause Akefia harm and pain, mentally and physically. Of course, being strong, Akefia decided that it wasn't worth his time to play games with a little fool. How on the seven seas did Akefia beget such a pathetic brother like Ryou anyways? Akefia asks himself that questions too many a time. _

_For a month after his 17__th__ birthday, Akefia was granted peace until the most detestable creature made its existence known. And this creature was named Atemu. Sadly, Ryou and Atemu seemed to work quite fine together and the King was happy that Atemu was the exactly the idea of a perfect older brother. The bias, annoying, stupid, power-abusing, insane, sadistic fool by the name of Atemu was the exact thing he had wanted as a first son and heir. _

_Now because of the whole kingdom hating him for his desire, Akefia is used to feeling lonely. Solitude was practically a feeling that followed the young merman everywhere even when he was among crowds of his kind. At the age of 12, Akefia had already figured out the fact that his father, brother, and about everyone hated him and his guts. Like any normal merman, Akefia had searched for a place where he could call home. _

_His home was a large cave that was covered by the coral fields and the many sea flowers about. Within this cave was a large amount of treasure that he had his collection of random human belongings that go from a old treasure chest to a stainless steel spork. (Spoon+ForkSPORK. XDDDD) This was where he stayed most of his time. With no friends or family to comfort him, Akefia took it upon himself to ignore the stabbing pain every time that everyone ignored him even when they don't even know what the reason why they were ignoring him for._

_At the last month before his 18__th__ birthday, Akefia swam far away from his kingdom. He knew immediately that his father wanted nothing more but to sell him off as a slave, a gift, or a treaty that wasn't even needed. Untamed moonlight weaved hair floated around him as Akefia swam further and further away. He swam away from the fake smiles and the unhindered sneers from his people. He swam away from the fate that would kill him later on. Akefia never noticed the fact that he had already swam past the coral fields, the seaweed forests, and had entered the deeper end of the ocean where no light reaches past a certain depth. Akefia never noticed the large blob that stalked him until it came up to him and licked his ear._

_Preventing a shrill scream from leaving his mouth, Akefia bit down on his lower lip and turned around, body tensing instinctively. Suddenly, the blob wasn't there anymore. All he saw a nothingness and bubbles on where a once-figure stood or floated. A soft but dark voice reached his ear. It whispered to him of possibilities. Akefia chose not to turn and to listen this time. Chuckling softly, Akefia muttered one word before all turned black..._

"_Would you like to live in the world above sea, forgotten child?"_

"_All you would need to give up would be your voice..."_

"_Deal."_

_ Akefia had obviously thought that because he was going to leave the kingdom anyway, why not take a chance to join above. It's not like he knew their language which makes him unable to speak anyways.  
_

* * *

_Moments later, on the shores of an island well-known for its desirable single princes, a single male with pale skin and white hair floated ashore. On the same island, a young tanned male was glaring angrily at his younger twin who was at the time too busy flirting with their busty maid. Snarling, the older male stood up. Bronze skin adorned the tall, perfectly muscled body while spiked dirty blonde hair bounced with the action. Stormy violet optics narrowed in frustration. The marks underneath each eye stood out most. Snarling, the male kicked opening the door and walked out not forgetting to slam it loudly leaving a blinking Malik and a giggling female alone. Malik rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily at the girl that was almost on his lap. _

"_Never mind Marik. Lately, he beens all twitchy. I think he needs to get laid..." With this, both of them burst out into giggles. _

_Marik on the other hand, was stomping his way toward the beach that he owned. Sighing loudly, he dropped back-first, upon the bed of white grains. Putting one hand above his eyes, Marik stared at his surroundings before closing his violet eyes. Within a few moments, Marik was already calm. Sudden screeching woke him up. Glancing angrily to the cause of the ruckus, Marik expected an annoying seagull drowning. What he didn't expect was a very sexy pale male that was forcing the bird to drown. Blinking, Marik glanced down and couldn't help but whistle appreciatively. He could already imagine some fantasies and he stood up, ignoring the slight bulge at his lower regions. Moving toward the ma---_

* * *

"_BAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT A CLASSROOM IS MADE TO LEARN AND NOT WRITE RANDOM STORIES?!" yelled the teacher.  
_

Bakura just snorted and proceeded to hide the story away only to have the bell right. It wasn't like he was doing anything /bad/.

'Stupid teacher, making me stop when I had the idea already...'

Suddenly, the page he had written on were ripped away from him by a tanned hand. Violet eyes scanned the page before staring at the ending. He arched an elegant brow.

"Interesting...I didn't know you viewed me as such a pervert."

Bakura mumbled underneath this breath. "Sure you didn't..."

Grinning, Marik wrapped his arms around the slim waist belonging to that of Bakura before giving a lick to the other's face. "But it's true that I do get fantasies. Now, if Marik was me -obviously- and Akefia was you..." Marik glanced down at Bakura's crotch giving the message quite clearly. Bakura squeaked, yes, squeaked, and pushed the other away.

"YOU PERV!!!" resounded within the halls.

Marik smirked.

* * *

_Sorry people+Flails+ I had a bit too much to do lately. Been nearly failing my Physics classes and my Lit classes. .O and I had this HORRIBLE plot bunny that been laying eggs in my brain for weeks. Stupid thing kept wanting me to do a Mermaid thing so I decide to put the story I wrote down during lunch time into this chapter. SORRY_


End file.
